


Breaking point

by MelodicNoise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: CEO!Johnny, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Electrocution, Guns, Harley!Taeyong, Joker!Johnny, Knives, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Secretary!Taeyong, Torture, Unhealthy Relationships, johnny is a piece of shit im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicNoise/pseuds/MelodicNoise
Summary: Johnny Suh had a habit of reading other people. He found them so interesting, how they tried to manipulate him and end up cumbling in his hands. Then he meets Taeyong, pure and hopeful, and Johnny wonders. How much will it take for him to break?
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82
Collections: Ghouls Ghosts and Johnyong





	Breaking point

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahahahaha hi. Happy halloween. The character dynamic is based on Harely Quin and the Joker. That being said; PLEASE READ THE TAGS.
> 
> Thank you to [Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess) for helping me flesh pretty much this entire fic out lol. 
> 
> Another warm thank you to [rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinerenjun/pseuds/divinerenjun) and [ry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/10velysweetfantasy/pseuds/10velysweetfantasy) for beta reading and hyping me up when i was unconfident ;-;

Johnny saw him for the first time in the office when he went down for an ‘inspection’. He had put on a facade of the kind but distant CEO: a persona he created solely for the front of the company. In the background he pulled the strings of the largest crime syndicate in the city. The media called him the Joker. Johnny’s jobs always leaving behind a single Joker card and no other evidence. Nobody has seen him but every one of his crimes is public knowledge and he toys with the police like dolls.

The inspection was a cover, an alibi; after all, how could he be doing anything when hundreds of employees had seen him in the building? Though he rarely completed jobs with his own two hands, there was no harm in being cautious. 

Johnny saw the small white haired man flitting around the office, eager to please (as interns typically are). However, there was something different about this man. There was clarity in his eyes, a simple urge to help others as well as a craving for approval. It was fascinating to see such purity and Johnny wondered how much it would take for those clear eyes to become murky. 

Taeyong trusts so much and so easily, that’s what made it so simple. It was surprising how naive and innocent Taeyong was. It started with small praises when he would stop by on the 14th floor where Taeyong was often stationed. From there, Johnny had been able to sneak his way into Taeyong’s life little by little.

When Johnny had to dispose of his personal assistant, it provided the perfect opportunity to keep Taeyong within reach at all hours. There was an itching discomfort in the way that Taeyong was so straightforward and had no ulterior motives. His old PA had tried manipulating him into giving her sex and money; it was amusing to watch, Johnny got a good laugh and a few good fucks out of her before disposing her body in the river. Taeyong on the other hand did everything without expecting anything in return. Johnny wanted to break him.

*

In the months of Taeyong being his PA, Johnny watched in awe as Taeyong fell in love with him. Each month Taeyong fell deeper and deeper until Johnny was able to make his move. He asked Taeyong to be his lover, a secret that had to be held close since it was against company policy. In all honesty, Johnny just couldn't have anyone getting their grubby little hands on his possessions. 

Taeyong was anxious and a people pleaser; Johnny knew he could take advantage of that. When Johnny finally led Taeyong into bed, he established a power imbalance in their relationship. 

By having Taeyong take on a submissive role in their relationship Johnny was able to instinctively and automatically make Taeyong put a lot of trust in him. That absolute trust allowed Johnny to break Taeyong down. Not that he couldn’t have done it in other ways; he definitely could have. However, Johnny didn't want to completely break Taeyong; not yet. That would come later. 

Johnny picked and prodded at every little insecurity. He told Taeyong that he was the only one who would ever truly love him. He twisted Taeyong’s perceptions, built him up and broke him down a million little times until he was exactly where Johnny wanted him. He manipulated and played with Taeyong until he was no more than his little pet; a toy who obeyed his every order with obedience. 

Johnny was pretty sure if he asked poor little Mr. Lee to rob a bank he would go in and politely point a gun at the unfortunate bank employees; but that wasn't enough. Johnny needed Taeyong to be willing to pull the trigger, not just point the gun. 

*

The way Taeyong cowers at Johnny’s approach is a sight that he has grown accustomed to. He loves the way Taeyong seems to shrink and turn to putty in his hands, willing to be shaped into whatever he wants. He feels a familiar hunger pool in his gut and the thrill brings a smile to his face. Taeyong shivers at his expression and Johnny finds unique joy in the way Taeyong is so responsive to his every move. Johnny walks around to the other side of the room and Taeyong follows him with his eyes. Johnny chuckles at Taeyongs attempt, after all, his head is strapped down to the bed.

“Oh poor poor Mr. Lee, you’re so pretty you know that?” Johnny chuckles.

“Yet you’re stuck in that pretty little head of yours all the time. Would you like to escape from it? Let go of all those thoughts that are swirling around up there Kitten?” Johnny taps on Taeyong’s forehead and slowly rubs his temples to coat them with the conductive gel. Johnny removes his fingers and backs away, hands up in a ‘back off’ stance, the smile remaining. He reaches over and grabs two electrodes off the table next to the bed and places them gently against Taeyong’s temples.

“What are you doing? What’s that? What’s going on?” Johnny’s heart fills as he watches Taeyong’s attempts to thrash his head around. The struggle is akin to watching a small child fuss against their carseat. Johnny momentarily relishes in the way that panic fills Taeyong’s eyes. However, although it is oh so amusing to see his lover fear for his safety, that’s not exactly what he wants. So he walks over and caresses Taeyong’s hair as the smaller rambles and wheezes, out of breath from the panic. 

“It’s ok baby. Everything is going to be alright. Just trust me, you can do that, right? You can be a good boy for me, right?” Johnny reassures. Taeyong nods slightly with tears in his eyes. They glisten so beautifully and Johnny considers taking one of them for himself. He would never do that though; something like that would make Taeyong ugly; and he will not have some ugly whore falling all over him. He needs to preserve Taeyong’s beauty, but also make him more useful.

“What’s that?” Taeyong asks as Johnny pulls a small cloth from his pocket.

“Kitten, I’m going to need you to bite down on this. You have such a pretty smile, we don’t want to ruin it now do we? I also don’t want you to hurt yourself. that would be such a shame,” Johnny says as he rolls the white fabric and forces it between Taeyong’s teeth. Taeyong lets out small noises of distress as Johnny moves back over to the bedside table.

Johnny flips a switch and Taeyong’s body convulses. The muffled sounds of distress turning into blood curdling shrieks. Johnny watches in fascination as Taeyong’s limbs struggle against his restraints and his eyes roll back into his head. Johnny distantly remembers that he’s not trying to kill his lover and switches off the machine. 

Taeyong’s eyes are glazed over and tears have left streaks down his face. His eyes fall closed, small whimpers leaving his lips as he passes out. Johnny tenderly kisses Taeyongs eyelids before switching the machine back on, shrieks filling the room once again. 

This time when Johnny kills the power Taeyong goes completely limp, there’s a brief second where Johnny is concerned he’s killed him; but the soft raise of Taeyong’s chest brings a subtle relief that Johnny refuses to linger on. Johnny leaves Taeyong strapped to the bed to wake up on his own time. He’s hopeful for the fruits of his little experiment.

*

The next day, Johnny knocks on the door once and gets no response. There’s no sound coming from the room either and a shiver runs up his spine. When he pushes the door open, the room is empty. Johnny feels his stomach drop as his mind races through the list of possibilities. There’s a chance Taeyong got out of his restraints and somehow ran away, if that's the case Johnny needs to track him down before he goes to the police. 

Johnny reaches into his tailored suit pocket and pulls out his phone. The ominous shiver from before jolts through his body once again as a cord is pressed to his neck. The little green tracking light on his phone blinks behind him.

“Hiya Daddy,” Taeyong’s familiar voice lilts. The whisper in his ear soft, sultry and teasing. A sharp pain blooms in Johnny’s back as Taeyong’s elbow digs into his spine; pulling the cord tighter around his throat. Johnny surrenders to the dark edges creeping into his vision and passes out.

*

Before Johnny even opens his eyes he knows exactly what is going on. His wrists are secured in the same restraints previously used on Taeyong as said man bounces on his dick like a needy whore. Johnny opens his eyes and his hypothesis is confirmed as Taeyong rides him with his head thrown back and his hands on Johnny’s chest to keep himself balanced. 

Johnny tugs slightly at the restraints to see how tight Taeyong secured them but evidently his little kitten knew what he was doing when he set this up. When Johnny looks back, Taeyong is looking at him and for the first time in his life, Johnny feels like the prey being hunted by a predator. 

“Did you know, Daddy? Being electrocuted reaaaalllly hurts,” Taeyong whines as he leans forward, his hands moving up Johnny’s chest. Delicate fingers wrap around his neck and apply pressure.

“That wasn’t very nice of you. You could have killed me you know?” He says as he tightens his hold on Johnny’s throat.

“Though not that you would have a problem with that, ah-” Taeyong’s moans when Johnny thrusts up into him. Johnny fucks into Taeyong, the pleasure causing Taeyong to loosen his grip on Johnny’s neck. 

“You’re, uh, not as good at hiding what you, fuck, do from me,” Taeyong pants. 

Johnny tugs at the restraints with all his strength and he distantly hears a ripping sound as his hands become free to move. Immediately, he grips onto Taeyong, holding his hips still so he can fuck up into him. Taeyong falls forward, laying onto Johnny’s chest and letting him use him, reduced to a whimpering drooling mess. 

“Ah, there’s my Kitten, that cocky act doesn’t work with me baby,” Johnny chuckles darkly.

Johnny lifts Taeyong off his cock and pushes him to the side as he gets up from the bed. He walks around to the side of the bed with Taeyong, who looks up at him in big teary eyes. Johnny grabs Taeyong, positioning and maneuvering him face down, ass up on the edge of the bed. He slides back into Taeyong’s hole and goes back to pounding into him, the new angle making it easier for Johnny to completely ruin him. Johnny presses one hand into Taeyong’s back and the other grips at his hair and forces his face into the bed.

“I was testing you. Do you think I’m dumb? Of course I knew you caught on. I needed to make sure you wouldn’t run away, go and snitch to the authorities. Though if you were going to, I would make sure you wouldn’t get that far,” Johnny says as he thrusts into Taeyong. Taeyong cries out with a particularly hard thrust and clenches down around Johnny as his cum lands all over the bed beneath him. Johnny pulls Taeyong’s face off the bed by his hair, his face a mess of tears and drool.

“Messy little bitch. But, that’s what I like about you, my personal toy, my pet, my kitten.” Johnny grunts as he takes hold of Taeyong by the hips and drives his body onto his cock, using him like a fucktoy. Johnny grunts as he cums inside Taeyongs ass, filling him up. Small whimpers fall from Taeyongs lips as Johnny pulls out, sensitive from overstimulation. 

“Clean yourself up Kitten. We have work to do. I want to see how useful you can be,” Johnny says as he looks down in disdain at the whimpering mess he created. 

A soft groan comes from Taeyong as he pushes himself up. Johnny laughs mockingly as the way Taeyong shakes and struggles to walk like a newborn deer. His hand shoots out and lands against the side of Taeyongs cheek knocking him to the ground. 

“I said get ready. I don’t like to be kept waiting. Did I fuck you so stupid that you can’t even get dressed?” Taeyong takes a deep breath, apparently getting his shit together, and manages to get dressed. Johnny caresses his cheek and walks out of the room, motioning for Taeyong to follow him.

*

“You could have at least given me something to clean myself up, Daddy,” Taeyong whines. 

The rumble of the car is a comfortable background noise as Johnny drives to the warehouse. It’s a simple check-in but he heard there were some complications so he’s bringing along Taeyong. It will be a good assessment for what he is capable of. 

They stop at a red light and Johnny feels fingers brush along his arm. Taeyong’s eyes are mischievous and conniving as he lightly runs his fingers across Johnny’s arm on the gear shift, across to his chest and down to his crotch.

“You look hot right now, I’m gonna suck you off,” Taeyong purrs as he unbuckles his seatbelt and takes Johnny’s soft cock out of his slacks. 

“Did I give you permission to do that slut?” Johnny asks, it’s rhetorical but Johnny can feel the exhilaration that passes through Taeyong’s body at his words.   
  


Johnny continues to drive, only letting out the odd moan as Taeyong bobs his head in Johnny’s lap. When they arrive at the Warehouse Johnny fucks into Taeyong’s mouth and cums down his throat, forcing him to swallow everything with a satisfied grin. 

The two men enter, Taeyong leisurely sauntering behind Johnny as they walk towards the center of the building. Johnny makes eye contact with two panicked eyes. There’s a man gagged and chained to a chair. Muffled screams fill the space and Johnny lifts an eyebrow at the man standing next to the chair. 

“What the fuck is this Yuta? Also can you shut him up?” Johnny barks. 

Yuta closes a hand around the man’s neck asphyxiating him while explaining that the man is a lower time goon who got caught stealing some expensive merchandise. Once the man has lost consciousness Yuta turns to face Johnny. He tilts his head as his eyes drift to Taeyong behind him, his eyes flit between the two of them. 

Johnny rolls his eyes with a sigh and places a hand on Taeyongs lower back to push him forward slightly. 

“Yuta, Taeyong. Taeyong, Yuta,” he introduces them curtly and a cheshire grin grows on Yuta’s face as he gets a proper look at Taeyong. Johnny feels a small spark of irritation and Yuta approaches closer.

“You must be Johnny’s little princess, finally out of the tower. It’s nice to meet you,” He says with a flare of dramatics, pressing his lips to the back of Taeyong’s hand. Taeyong giggles and the spark grows into a flame as Johnny grabs Taeyong by the hair and drags him backwards. Yuta looks like he’s about to say something but Johnny’s quicker, taking out his gun and shooting Yuta’s hand. 

“Don't touch my things you disgusting little vermin. He’s mine,” Johnny says, his grip on Taeyongs hair tightening enough that Taeyong’s whining. Yuta is hyperventilating on the floor, cradling his hand, but doesn't respond. Johnny kicks him in the stomach.

“Do you fucking understand? Answer me or next time a bullet is going through your head,” Johnny’s words are laced with anger and Yuta lets out a panicked “yes sir.” Johnny steps over Yuta’s shaking form and releases Taeyong’s hair, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him forward.

“Daddy~ That hurt you know!” He pouts. Johnny lets go of his wrist and walks back to Yuta, reaching into his back pocket to find what he's looking for. He walks back over to Taeyong and holds out his hands. In his right is the knife taken from Yuta and in his left is the gun from before. Taeyong looks at the items then back up at Johnny.

“You’re going to kill him. You should thank me, I’m letting you choose the method. I’m sure I don't need to explain the pros and cons?” He explains the choice the same way someone would talk about what to order off a menu. Taeyong’s eyes widen slightly but he doesn’t question him. 

Taeyong’s hand reaches forward and Johnny feels a small bubble of pride as he reaches for the knife. It’s not what he expected. Taeyong walks towards the man and sits on his lap as he trails the knife softly along the side of the man's face. Not pressing enough to draw blood but just enough to wake him up. 

Taeyong removes the gag as the man’s eyes open. Immediately a trail of pathetic pleas and excuses fall from the man’s lips and Taeyong listens to it all with a soft expression; it mirrors the expression he had when Johnny first saw him. However, now there’s something else mixed in, a small feeling of bloodlust that Johnny senses keenly. The man finishes his spiel and Taeyong just sits there in his lap as he continues to cry. Johnny’s about to tell him to hurry up when Taeyongs arm moves, quick as lightning, strikes out. A finger falls to the floor as Taeyong dislodges the knife from the chair arm. A blood curdling scream rips through the space and mixes with Taeyongs soft giggles. 

“Hey~ Don’t scream. It's no fun if you scream. It just annoys me,” Taeyongs soft voice is barely audible over the shriek as Taeyong drives the knife into the man's shoulder. 

Taeyong gets up off his lap and skips around to the back of the chair. He drags the knife up the side of the man’s face as he continues to scream in agony. Johnny notices a change in Taeyong’s expression as he moves back to stand in front of the chair.The serene expression from before is now laced with mania as Taeyong drives the knife into the man's throat under his Adam's apple. 

“I told you not to scream didn't I?” Taeyong giggles.

Taeyong removes the knife and blood spurts out onto Taeyongs face and clothes with every gurgle from the slowly dying man in front of him. He looks down at the blood covered knife in his hand and turns, making eye contact with Johnny.

“So. Did I do a good job daddy?” Taeyong says, licking a stripe up the side of the knife. Johnny’s heart squeezes in his chest and explodes with adoration. 

“You did amazing kitten, you're amazing.” Johnny says petting Taeyong’s hair. _I've suceeded._

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cynosureyong) [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/cynosureyong)


End file.
